Bittersweet Love
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Hidupku tak bahagia dan pria yang kucintai berpacaran dengan sahabatku sendiri. Disaat terpuruk, seorang pelayan di cafe langganan ku menunjukkan perhatian padaku. Ketika aku mulai mengagumi nya, pelayan itu pergi dari kehidupanku dan keyakinanku akan takdir membuatku tetap berharap padanya.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bittersweet Love © Yue. Aoi**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : (Sakura.H x Sasuke. U) slight of NaruHina**

 **Note : TYPO, OOC, AU, Sakura Centric. Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melangkah menuju sebuah café yang terletak di distrik yang tak jauh dari sekolah ku. Aku berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah _cafe_ prancis dengan interior modern yang merupakan _café_ favorit ku.

Aku membuka pintu dan aroma kopi yang tajam menyeruak memenuhi rongga hidung ku. Aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk di sudut ruangan dan menyandarkan tubuh di sofa berwarna putih yang empuk.

Seorang pelayan pria menghampiri meja ku dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis, senyuman yang terlalu tipis untuk kusadari.

"Selamat datang," ucap pria itu dengan singkat sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku menu.

Tatapan ku tertuju pada pria bersurai raven itu dan tanpa sadar membalas senyuman pria itu. Aku tertegun sesaat sebelum membuka buku menu itu.

Pria itu memiliki paras yang lembut dengan kulit putih bak mutiara dengan iris hitam kelam yang menatapku dengan binggung. Oh tuhan ! Pria itu bahkan terlihat tampan dengan seragam _café_. Bahkan suara baritone nya menggema di benak ku. Pria itu benar-benar _sexy_ dan tampan, bagaikan seorang model.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ku ketika menyadari pria itu merasa risih dan segera melirik menu yang telah terbuka di hadapan ku.

"Aku pesan _zuppa soup_ dengan _spaghetti bolognese_ serta _iced green tea latte_ ,"

"Dengan _whipped cream_ atau tanpa _whipped cream_ ?"

"Dengan _whipped cream_ ," ujar ku pada pria itu.

Pria itu menulis pesanan ku di atas secarik kertas dan mengulang nya sebelum meninggalkan meja ku. Tatapan ku terus mengikuti pria itu sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pandangan dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas sekolah ku.

Sebetulnya, aku tidak berkunjung ke _café_ ini demi bertemu pria bersurai raven itu. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat nya di luar _café_ dan interaksi antara kami hanya sebatas interaksi antara pelayan dan pelanggan. Aku hanya mengetahui bila pria itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, itupun karena ia memasang name tag di atas kemeja nya.

Aku hanya mengagumi ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan kupikir seluruh gadis yang mengunjungi _cafe_ ini juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Yang kurasakan hanyalah sebatas kekaguman dan aku sangat yakin karena aku telah mencintai pria lain.

Aku berkunjung ke _café_ ini dua kali seminggu dan terkadang lebih. _Café_ ini begitu tenang untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekadar menenangkan diri dengan alunan musik jazz dan suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Aku ingin melarikan diri dari rumah ku yang sepi dan dingin. Itulah alasanku berkunjung ke _café_ ini. Ayah ku sangat jarang berada di rumah dan ketika ia pulang dan bertemu ibu ku, maka mereka akan bertengkar hebat. Ayah ku adalah seorang pengusaha yang memiliki seorang wanita simpanan. Aku merasa begitu muak pada ayah ku yang akan memaki atau bahkan memukul aku dan ibu ku ketika kami membahas wanita simpanan ayah ku, aku begitu membenci nya hingga merasa ingin membunuh nya. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri di luar rumah dan kembali ke rumah setelah makan malam.

"Ini pesanan anda. Silahkan dinikmati," ujar Sasuke sambil meletakkan semangkuk _zuppa soup_ dan minuman pesanan ku.

Aku tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih dan pria itu telah berlalu. Aku melirik pria itu kini sedang meletakkan makanan di atas meja pelanggan lain. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, namun aku merasa akan menyenangkan bila dapat berteman dengan pria itu.

Perlahan, aku mendekatkan sedotan ke arah bibir ku dan mulai meminum _iced green tea latte._ Rasa minuman itu tak berubah, begitupun dengan sup pesanan ku.

Aku membuka buku pelajaran dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan _sensei_. Aku menuliskan angka-angka dengan lancar sambil sesekali meminum minuman ku tanpa melirik nya.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa pelayan yang hilir mudik mengantarkan pesanan dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara meja yang sedikit tergeser. Seorang pelanggan yang duduk tak jauh dari ku telah meninggalkan café.

Dalam hati, aku merasa heran. Dua hari yang lalu, aku berkunjung ke _café_ ini sambil menangis setelah ayah ku hendak memukul ku dengan palu ketika aku meninggikan suara ku dan mulai marah ketika ia mengatakanku putri yang tak tahu diuntung dan tak berguna.

Saat itu, Sasuke menghampiri meja ku dan membawakan tissue tambahan untuk ku. Aku berpikir bila itu adalah layanan baru yang diberikan _cafe_ itu kepada seluruh pelanggan, namun kurasa dugaan ku salah.

Ponsel ku berbunyi dan aku melirik pesan itu. Aku tersenyum simpul dan melirik isi pesan itu. Itu adalah pesan dari sahabat ku sekaligus pria yang kucintai, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **From : Naruto Baka**

 **SAKURA-CHAN ! Kau sedang apa ? Kau sedang berada di** _ **cafe**_ **dekat Kinokuniya ?**

Senyum ku melebar dan aku segera membalas pesan dari pria itu. Dalam hati, aku berharap agar pria itu menyusul ku dan menghabiskan makan malam bersama. Aku sedang tak ingin makan malam sendirian dan tak ada sahabat ku yang dapat menemani ku.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel ku berbunyi dan aku segera membaca pesan dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

 **From : Naruto Baka**

 **Aku akan menyusul mu sekarang. Kita akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama-sama.**

Dalam hati aku menjerit kegirangan sambil membalas pesan dari Naruto. Aku memotong croissant dengan tangan dan melahap croissant yang renyah itu. Perasaan ku semakin menghangat ketika sesendok _zuppa_ soupmenuruni kerongkongan ku. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu dan aku tetap rutin berkunjung ke _café._ Sasuke tak selalu berada di _café_ ketika aku berkunjung, namun aku selalu merasa nyaman ketika kami bertemu di _café_ meski kami tak saling bertukar kata.

Malam ini hujan turun dengan deras dan aku baru saja kembali dari kursus pelajaran. Aku tak dapat pulang dan memilih berteduh di dalam _café_ serta memesan _onion ring_ dan _cappuccino latte._

Tahun depan aku akan masuk ke universitas dan aku mengikuti kursus pelajaran empat hari seminggu. Murid kelas tiga _high school_ juga diwajibkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan aku memilih ekskul berenang.

Tubuh ku terasa lelah setelah berenang selama dua jam ditambah dengan jadwal pelajaran yang melelahkan serta udara dingin yang membuat mengantuk. Aku beberapa kali hampir memejamkan mata ku dan memaksakan diri untuk tetap membuka mata dengan memakan _onion ring_ meskipun aku tidak merasa lapar.

Aku melirik jam yang tertera di ponsel ku. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam dan aku tak dapat kembali ke rumah. Aku tak membawa kendaraan maupun payung sehingga aku tak mungkin berlari menuju stasiun dengan menerobos hujan.

Tatapan ku tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang berada di meja kasir malam ini. Tampaknya wanita berambut hitam yang biasa menjadi kasir tidak datang dan Sasuke harus menggantikan wanita itu.

Aku merasa kecewa karena kami tak akan berinteraksi malam ini. Ia bukan pelayan dan aku tak cukup berani untuk langsung datang ke meja kasir dan membayar pesanan ku.

Mata ku terasa berat. Namun ponsel ku masih berdering. Ino, Tenten dan Naruto mengirimkan pesan padaku untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Aku membelalakan mata dan memaksakan diri untuk membaca pesan mereka dan membalas satu persatu. Kopi tak banyak berpengaruh untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk ku dan aku meletakkan ponsel ku di saku seragam serta menelungkupkan kepala ku di atas meja.

Pekerjaan rumah ku telah kuselesaikan di perpustakaan bersama dengan Hinata, Tenten dan Ino sebelum ekstrakulikuler dimulai. Kini, aku merasa benar-benar mengantuk.

Aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata ku sejenak. Kurasa tak akan ada seorangpun yang sadar bila aku tertidur lima belas atau dua puluh menit. Aku merasa semakin lelah dan tertidur dengan cepat di atas meja.

.

.

Aku mengerang pelan dan mengucek mata ku. Rasanya cukup aneh, aku tak lagi mendengar suara musik jazz atau classic yang biasa diputar di _café._ Kurasa aku tertidur hanya sekitar dua puluh menit.

Aku mengangkat kepala ku dari meja dengan mata terpejam dan merasakan secarik kain yang terjatuh tepat ketika aku meluruskan tubuh ku. Aku kembali mengucek mata ku dan membuka mata ku.

Suasana _café_ begitu sepi dan tak terdapat seorangpun pelayan. Namun seluruh lampu masih menyala dan _cappuccino latte_ ku masih tersisa setengah cangkir. Aku melirik hoodie berwarna hitam yang sempat menutupi tubuh ku dan memegang nya.

Aku tak memiliki _hoodie_ berwarna hitam dan ukuran nya jauh lebih besar dari tubuh ku. Kurasa ini _hoodie_ milik seorang pria. Pikiran negatif mulai melintas di benak ku dan aku menyentuh seluruh kancing seragam ku untuk memastikan bila aku baik-baik saja.

Dengan cepat aku menghabiskan _cappuccino latte_ yang telah mendingin serta melirik jam yang tertera di ponsel ku.

Astaga ! Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh menit dan kereta terakhir adalah pukul sebelas malam. Aku hampir menangis dan mengacak rambut ku dengan frustasi.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" terdengar suara baritone seorang pria yang cukup _familiar_ dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekati ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?" aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menunjukkan tindakan defensif.

Pria itu berdecak kesal dan berkata, "Apakah aku terlihat begitu mesum hingga kau berpikir seperti itu ?"

Aku terbelalak menatap pria dihadapan ku. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang kukagumi. Aku hampir tak percaya bila kami sedang berinteraksi saat ini dan aku tak melihat seorangpun di _café_ selain kami berdua.

"Dimana para pelayan yang lain ?"

"Mereka semua sudah pulang."

"Lalu mengapa kau berada disini ? Apakah jaket ini milikmu ?"

Aku memegang hoodie berwarna hitam itu dan memberikan nya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima hoodie itu dan menatap ku.

"Cepat hubungi orang tua mu dan minta mereka untuk menjemputmu disini"

Aku menggeleng. Ibu ku pasti sudah tertidur setelah bekerja seharian dan ayah ku tidak pulang selama beberapa hari. Ayah ku pasti sedang bersama dengan wanita simpanan nya dan ia akan sangat marah bila aku menelpon nya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Maaf telah merepotkanmu," ujarku sambil mengambil tas ransel ku dan bangkit berdiri untuk meninggalkan meja.

"Dimana rumah mu ?"

"Eh ? Rumah ku ?"

"Hn"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Kau adalah seorang gadis dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

Jantung ku berdetak cepat seketika. Aku tak tahu apabila Sasuke mengenalku atau tidak, namun kurasa ia bukanlah orang yang jahat. Setidaknya, ia mau menungguku dan mengantarku pulang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang dengan taksi."

Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil menatap ku dengan tajam. Aku menunduk dan tanpa sengaja melirik nya. Ia tak lagi mengenakan seragam pelayan. Kini ia mengenakan seragam Konoha Otoko High School, sekolah elite khusus pria.

"Sekarang pukul sebelas malam. Apakah kau yakin akan pulang sendirian dengan taksi ?"

Nyali ku menciut seketika. Ucapan Sasuke tidak salah. Aku adalah seorang gadis dan pulang sendirian pukul sebelas malam dengan kendaraan umum adalah hal yang cukup berbahaya.

Menyadari ekspresi ku yang terlihat tidak yakin, ia kembali mengulang pertanyaaan nya.

"Dimana rumah mu ?"

Aku memberitahu nama condominium tempat tinggal ku dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Aku mengikutinya keluar dari _café_ dan ia mematikan seluruh lampu serta mengunci pintu _café_ dan menghampiri motor nya yang terparkir di depan _café._

"Uchiha- _san_ , dimana rumah mu?" tanya ku dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi benak ku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Aku terdiam seketika. Aku tak mengira bila Sasuke akan menjawab ku seperti ini. Kurasa aku telah mengajukan pertanyaan yang salah.

Aku cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dan berkata, " _Gomenasai,_ Uchiha- _san._ "

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan ku dan menyalakan mesin motor nya. Ia menatap ku dengan tak sabar dan aku naik ke motor itu dengan ragu.

" _Sumimasen_." Ucapku dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke segera memacu motor nya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuatku hampir menjerit. Malam terasa dingin dengan angin kencang yang bertiup di sekitar kami. Rambut ku berkibar-kibar tertiup angin dan aku memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

Punggung pria itu lebar dan terlihat kokoh. Aku mengeratkan pelukan ku dan memandang jalanan yang telah kulewati. Ini adalah jalanan yang biasa kulewati setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah setelah berkunjung dari _café_ bila aku mengendarai mobil. Namun malam ini terasa berbeda.

Perjalanan dari _café_ menuju rumah ku seharusnya memerlukan waktu dua puluh menit. Namun jalanan tidak terlalu ramai sehingga kami telah sampai dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Sasuke menghentikan motor nya di depan apartemen ku dan aku segera turun. Pria itu tak kunjung memacu motor nya meninggalkan apartemen ku dan aku memberanikan diri ku untuk berbicara padanya.

"Terima kasih telah menunggu ku hingga terbangun dan mengantar ku pulang."

"Hn"

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangan ku dan tersenyum.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan padaku dan kami berjabat tangan sebelum ia sendiri melepaskan tangan nya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," jawab pria itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau tidak menyebutkan nama mu?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya. Untuk apa aku mengatakan nya lagi ?"

Aku menertawai kekonyolan diriku sendiri. Aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa ia bersikap baik padaku. Aku tak yakin bila ia memiliki perasaan padaku.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke dalam rumahmu." Sasuke naik ke atas motor nya dan memasang helm.

"Ah, ya _… Mata ashita ne_ " Aku segera membalikkan badan dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku berlari memasuki gedung apartemen dengan senyum menghiasi wajahku.

.

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tertarik pada Sasuke dan itu sudah jelas. Kini ia bahkan menjadi salah satu alasanku berkunjung ke _café._ Sejak malam itu kami tak lagi berinteraksi, namun Sasuke hampir selalu melayani mejaku.

Jantungku masih berdebar keras setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku bahkan menunggu setiap balasan pesan singkat darinya dan tersenyum membayangkan sikapnya yang konyol.

Belakangan ini Naruto sering tersenyum, selama ini ia selalu tersenyum. Namun senyumnya terasa berbeda. Terkadang aku mendapati wajahnya memerah dan tersipu-sipu.

Apakah mungkin Naruto sedang menyukai seseorang ? Bila ya, aku ingin tahu siapa orang nya. Namun sebagian diriku meyakini bila orang itu adalah aku. Aku khawatir dan takut.

Akankah persahabatan ku dengan Naruto akan tetap sama ? Akankah kami dapat tetap bersahabat ? Akankah aku dapat menerima realita bila Naruto akan memiliki kekasih suatu saat nanti ? Pertanyaan 'akankah' yang terkadang kuajukan pada diriku sendiri membuatku semakin merasa takut.

Aku ingin segalanya terus seperti ini. Aku sungguh egois. Bagaimanapun aku tak memiliki hak untuk mengatur kehidupan siapapun selain diriku sendiri. Bila suatu hal yang kuanggap tak baik bagiku namun baik untuk orang lain, maka aku tak dapat memaksakan kehendakku.

Naruto beberapa kali menanyakan padaku hal-hal yang tak biasanya ditanyakan olehnya. Ia menanyakan ciri-ciri seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta atau mengenai hal yang harus dilakukan pada seorang gadis dan bahkan hal-hal yang disukai seorang gadis.

Hatiku bagai tersayat ketika mendengarnya. Aku berusaha menjawabnya serasional mungkin dan tampak tak peduli. Namun nafasku memberat dan sesak, rasa sakit di hatiku begitu menyesakkan.

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya dan begitupun dengan Naruto. Tak ada seorangpun selain kami di dalam kelas. Pendingin udara yang menyala di dalam kelas membuat kelas ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Aku mengancingkan seluruh kancing _cardigan_ ku.

Seseorang menepuk punggung ku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang terlihat gugup tak seperti biasanya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , bolehkah aku menanyakan pendapatmu ?"

Aku tak menjawab dan membiarkan Naruto bercerita.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang kukenal sejak kecil. Sebelumnya aku hanya merasa biasa saja, namun akhirnya aku mulai sadar bila aku jatuh cinta. Aku terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana ?"

Harapanku sedikit bangkit seketika ketika ia mengatakan gadis yang dikenalnya sejak kecil. Apakah gadis itu aku ? Tak hanya aku, Hinata dan Ino juga berteman dengan Naruto sejak kecil.

"Nyatakan saja perasaanmu. Kau takkan tahu bila tak mencoba menyatakan perasaanmu."

"Aku takut bila ia menolakku. Aku pasti akan sangat kecewa."

" _Baka !_ " Aku menepuk kepala Naruto dengan pelan. "Kalau kau takut selamanya kau tidak akan tahu apakah dia menyukaimu atau tidak."

"Hehe… kau benar, Sakura- _chan_."

Kini sembilan puluh persen diriku yakin bila gadis yang dibicarakan bukanlah aku. Aku mungkin tak sadar, namun bila kuingat lagi, Naruto beberapa kali menanyakan Hinata. Misalnya ketika ia tidak masuk sekolah.

Aku mengeluarkan sebungkus _potato chips_ dan meletakkan nya di meja Naruto. Kuharap makanan ringan ini juga dapat meringankan perasaanku.

"Kau mau ?"

"Ini Chorritos Chips ?"

"Ya. Kau mau atau tidak ?"

"Boleh. _Arigato,_ Sakura- _chan,_ kau sahabat terbaikku."

Hatiku berdenyut nyeri ketika Naruto mengatakan sahabat. Perasaanku seolah tercabik, luka di hati ku semakin melebar.

"Kheh… kurasa aku akan mencoba menyatakan perasaanku sepulang sekolah nanti. Menurutmu bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta yang romantis ?"

"Mana kutahu." Jawabku dengan nada sedingin mungkin, berharap agar Naruto tak mengetahui perasaanku.

"Hey ! Aku menanyakan pendapatmu karena kau wanita, Sakura- _chan._ Kalau misalnya gadis yang seperti Hinata- _chan_ , seperti apa hal yang romantis menurutnya ?"

Kres… Nyut… hatiku benar-benar perih. Naruto seolah menabur garam ke atas luka yang basah dihatiku. Bila luka di hati dapat terlihat, maka hatiku mungkin sedang meneteskan darah saat ini.

Aku tak sadar, atau mungkin terlalu berpikir positif bila Naruto tak menyukai Hinata. Aku sering menemukan Naruto yang mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata dan begitupun sebaliknya. Hinata sangat gugup saat bersama Naruto dan begitupun dengan Naruto. Wajah mereka berdua bahkan memerah meskipun saling bertukar pandang.

"Kau… menyukai Hinata ?" Tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

Alis Naruto terangkat, mata nya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar, "Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

Air mataku telah menggenang dan aku segera mengambil tissue. Aku berpura-pura mengusap wajahku dengan tissue.

"Kau mengungkapkannya secara implisit."

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Namun aku mencintainya."

Nyut… air mata ku mulai tak dapat terbendung. Ini sungguh menyakitkan dan aku tak yakin bila aku sanggup menahan diriku lebih dari ini.

"Ne, Sakura- _chan,_ maukah kau menemaniku ke lapangan siang nanti dan mengawasiku dari jauh. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Kenapa aku harus menemanimu ? Aku tak peduli dengan privasi kalian."

Aku tidak sedang berbohong. Aku mengatakan tak peduli meskipun hatiku masih peduli. Setidaknya, aku berusaha untuk tak peduli.

"Aku khawatir bila aku akan mengucapkan kalimat yang salah akibat terlalu gugup. Maka aku ingin kau mengawasiku"

"Bagaimana bila aku tidak mau ?"

"Ayolah. Kumohon bantu aku. Setelah ini aku berjanji akan mengenalkanmu dengan pria-pria. Kau pasti akan menginginkan salah satu dari mereka setelah aku memperkenalkannya padamu."

Aku ingin berteriak pada Naruto. Air mataku telah menetes dan tubuhku lemas seketika. Seluruh tenagaku seolah tersedot dan aku merutuki realita yang menyakitkan. Oh tidak, realita sama sekali tidak salah. Akulah yang bodoh dan tak mau menyadari realita.

Seandainya aku menyadarinya lebih awal, maka perasaanku takkan terasa sakit seperti ini. Naruto benar-benar bodoh. Aku tak menginginkan pria manapun, aku hanya menginginkan Naruto seorang. Bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke sekalipun, aku jelas lebih menginginkan Naruto.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan tissue dan meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata. Aku terlalu malas untuk pergi ke toilet dan menangis disana.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan mengawasimu dari jauh. Setelah kau selesai aku akan pulang. Namun kau harus membawakan _quiche_ dari _Boulangerie_ Asanoya _Bakery._ "

"Bakery mahal itu ? Hanya satu saja, kan ?"

"Tidak, aku ingin sepuluh." Jawabku sambil berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Dua saja bagaimana ? Uang jajanku untuk minggu ini sudah habis kupakai untuk membeli _item_ di game online."

Aku tertawa dan menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku hanya bercanda."

" _Yare-yare…_ aku belikan satu deh."

Aku berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin. Kedua sudut bibirku begitu berat bagaikan diganjal dengan sebuah batu besar. Terasa sulit untuk mengangkat kedua sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman dan tawa ku terdengar penuh kepalsuan. Toepng di wajahku telah hancur meskipun aku berusaha keras mempertahankan agar tak hancur sepenuhnya.

Hati ku terasa nyeri tak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha untuk tertawa. Aku masih tetap menangis, bahkan ketika aku mencoba menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja dan memejamkan mata. Hati ku terasa sakit dan tangisku tak dapat berhenti.

.

.

"A-ada apa mengajakku pergi ke lapangan, Naruto- _kun_ ?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan gugup. Ia bahkan tergagap.

"Ah… um.. _etto…_ aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Hinata- _chan_."

"Y-ya ?"

Naruto tampak gugup dan ia mengepalkan tangan nya. Ia mengigit bibir nya dan memaksakan diri menatap mata Hinata.

"MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU, HINATA ?!" Naruto berteriak dengan wajah memerah.

Wajah Hinata memerah bagaikan sebuah tomat dan ia menganguk dengan perlahan.

"Tentu saja, Naruto- _kun"_

Aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan lapangan itu. Tugasku telah selesai dan aku tak memiliki urusan yang harus kukerjakan di sekolah. Air mata ku mengalir tanpa bisa kubendung.

Hatiku terasa sakit. Aku tahu bila Naruto hanya terlalu gugup hingga memintaku mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Namun dengan mengiyakan permintaan nya sama saja menghancurkan diriku. Aku bagaikan dijatuhkan dari ketinggian yang sangat tinggi secara tiba-tiba. Aku tak mempersiapkan diri sehingga sangat sakit ketika diriku terhempas ke tanah berbatu yang tajam.

Aku terus menunduk dan tak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang menatapku dengan aneh. Mereka hanyalah seonggok barang tak penting di mataku saat ini. Mereka semua tidak penting, persetan dengan penilaian dan persepsi mereka.

Aku menekan tombol alarm dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Untunglah kaca mobilku sangat gelap sehingga tak ada yang menyadari bila aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk stir mobil.

Besok aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan bila bertemu dengan Naruto atau Hinata. Saat ini aku bagaikan telah kehilangan tujuan dan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku mulai mengemudikan mobil ku tanpa memikirkan apapun. Sepanjang perjalanan aku menangis. Aku tak dapat menghapus Naruto dan Hinata dari benakku. Sungguh, aku ingin melarikan diri dari realita. Atau setidaknya memutar waktu sehingga aku dapat melupakan Naruto sebelum hal ini terjadi dan melukaiku.

Aku memparkir mobil ku di tempat parkir yang tersedia di depan _café_. Aku berusaha terlihat tenang dan masuk ke dalam café.

Aroma kop yang kuat merasuki indra penciuman ku. Iris emeraldku memandang kue-kue yang berjejer di etalase di samping kasir. Kue-kue itu benar-benar membangkitkan gairahku.

Lagu yang diputar di _café_ terdengar menyedihkan. Dentingan piano dan nyanyian sang penyanyi sopran membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ikut merasakan kesedihan lagu itu. Ah, perasaanku menjadi semakin sedih.

 _Café_ hari ini tidak terlalu ramai meskipun jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Aku menghela nafas kecewa ketika melihat seseorang menempati meja favoritku di sudut ruangan.

Aku melangkah dengan gontai menuju meja lain nya yang tak jauh dari meja favoritku namun juga tak terlalu diperhatikan orang lain. Aku tak ingin siapapun melihatku menangis dan aku juga ingin melupakan kesedihanku. Karena itu aku ingin sedikit memanjakan diriku dengan makanan manis dan mungkin sedikit minuman keras juga tidak apa-apa.

Malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Ibu memintaku untuk pulang ke apartemen cadangan miliknya yang terletak agak jauh dari rumahku. Ibu ku adalah seorang pemilik restaurant kecil yang mulai berkembang dan ia bertahan pada ayahku demi uang.

Kemarin ayahku pulang dan ia membawa serta wanita simpanan dan anaknya. Aku mengepalkan tangan saat kami bertemu pandang dengan wanita jalang dan anak wanita itu. Wajah nya tidak terlalu jelek, namun terlihat sangat jelek di mataku. Bila aku sedang memegang pisau, mungkin aku akan menikam wanita bajingan yang menjadi sumber ketidakbahagiaanku dan ibu ku.

"Selamat datang ke _L'amore Café_ ," ujar seorang pelayan pria berambut merah. Kulitnya putih dan wajahnya tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke. Ia bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari Sasuke dengan senyum manis yang terus menghiasi bibir nya.

Pelayan itu meletakkan buku menu di atas meja. Aku membuka isi nya, _strawberry daiquiri_ yang terlihat di foto sangat menggiurkan untukku. Selama ini aku tak pernah mencoba alkohol, namun kurasa _cocktail_ tak dapat dianggap sebagai alkohol.

"Aku pesan _strawberry daiquiri_ dengan satu _slice_ _red velvet cake_ dan satu s _lice_ _rainbow cake_."

Sejak tadi tatapanku terus tertuju dengan satu _slice rainbow cake_ di etalase dengan _butter cream_ yang menggoda.

Pelayan itu mengulang pesananku dan meninggalkan meja ku dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia tak mengenakan seragam dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, pertanda bahwa ia adalah _trainee._

Hari ini aku bahkan tak menghadiri kursus. Aku merasa tak siap bila aku bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata di tempat kursus. Aku merasa Hinata begitu jahat karena telah mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. Namun faktanya akulah yang menjadi penghalang diantara dua orang yang saling mencintai dengan perasaanku.

Air mataku kembali menetes dan aku menelungkupkan kepala di meja. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menghampiri mejaku dan aku mengusap mataku dengan asal sebelum mengangkat kepalaku.

Sasuke mengantarkan kue pesananku dan meletakkan nya di atas meja. Ia menatapku cukup lama sebelum meletakkan nampan kecil dengan beberapa lembar tissue.

"Ini tissue tambahan untukmu," ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Aku merasa sedikit senang sekaligus binggung dengan Sasuke yang tak biasanya bersikap informal padaku setelah malam itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Terima kasih."

"Kau **akan** membutuhkannya," Sasuke memaksa dan menekankan kata 'akan'. Dengan terpaksa aku menerimanya dan ia meninggalkan mejaku.

Aku menatapnya yang berjalan menuju meja lain. Ia adalah seorang pria dingin yang tak banyak bicara. Ia bahkan tak tersenyum kepada pelanggan seperti yang dilakukan pelanggan lain. Namun ia seolah memperhatikanku meski ia tak mengatakannya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak peka.

Aku memotong _rainbow cake_ itu dan rasa manis butter cream bercampur dengan tekstur lembut kue memenuhi indra perasa ku. Makanan manis membuat perasaanku membaik, setidaknya perasaanku jauh lebih ringan meskipun aku tetap meneteskan air mata.

Perasaan yang telah dimiliki selama beberapa tahun takkan hilang hanya dengan sepotong kue manis. Kurasa aku harus belajar menerima kenyataan dan tak lagi terlalu 'menempel' pada Naruto. Setidaknya, masih ada teman laki-laki selain Naruto, maka seharusnya aku dapat melupakan perasaanku sebentar lagi.

.

.

Tes.. tes… tes… hujan yang turun rintik-rintik berubah menjadi hujan deras dalam waktu singkat. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan aku telah menghabiskan kue ku.

Beberapa pelanggan terpaksa duduk di _café,_ mereka tak dapat menuju kendaraan mereka yang terparkir di tempat parkir, kecuali bila mereka membawa payung.

Beberapa pelayan memang beberapa kali mengantar pelanggan menuju kendaraan mereka yang terparkir di tempat parkir. Namun aku ingin menunggu hingga _café_ tutup.

Ponselku berdering dan aku segera mengangkatnya. Tak biasanya ibu ku menelpon.

"Sakura- _chan_ , sekarang kau dimana ? Cepatlah pulang."

"Aku sedang berada di _café,okaa-san._ Mungkin aku akan pulang setelah hujan reda."

"Bukankah kau menggunakan mobil ? Pulang saja sekarang. Tidak baik bila kau pulang terlalu malam."

Aku merasa jengkel. Ibu ku egois dalam beberapa hal meskipun ia juga membelikanku barang-barang mahal ketika kami berpergian bersama. Ia biasanya takkan peduli pukul berapa aku pulang kerumah selama tidak melewati pukul sepuluh malam.

"Aku tidak membawa payung. Aku tidak bisa menuju mobil sekarang."

"Pinjam saja payung dari pelayan. Bila tidak, berlari saja ke mobil."

"Akan kuusahakan."

Aku mematikan telepon dan memandang keluar. Terdapat beberapa pelanggan yang masih duduk di _café_ dan aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa pelayan pria berdiri di dekat pintu dan memegang payung.

Ketika melihat aku keluar, para pelayan pria tersenyum dan segera mendorong Sasuke kearahku.

"Sasuke- _san,_ antarkan saja gadis itu." Ujar salah seorang pelayan pria berambut orange sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus aku ?"

"Kami semua sudah mengantar pelanggan. Hanya kau yang belum."

Sasuke berdecih dan menghampiriku dengan payung di tangan nya.

"Saya akan mengantarkan anda menuju tempat parkir, Haruno- _san."_

Aku dapat menghirup aroma sabun mint ketika berdiri di samping nya. Aroma itu begitu menyegarkan dan aku merasa gugup seketika. Beberapa pelayan pria berpandangan satu sama lain dan menatap ke arah kami.

" _Ano…_ bagaimana bila aku mengantarmu pulang ? M-maksudku sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau mengantarku pulang beberapa hari yang lalu." Wajah ku memerah dan aku mengucapkan kalimat yang kuucapkan dengan satu tarikan nafas. Aku menundukkan kepala ku tanpa berani memandang sekeliling.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah ? Aku hanya ingin membalas karena kau telah mengantarku. Itu saja. Tak ada maksud lain."

"Tidak bisa. Masih ada pelanggan lain."

Pelayan berambut oranye dan beberapa teman nya yang sejak tadi tersenyum dan berkata, "Sudahlah. Pulang saja terlebih dulu. Masih ada kami disini."

"Ya. Bukankah minggu kemarin kau pulang terlambat karena menunggui gadis ini ?" Sahut seorang pelayan berambut hitam sambil mendorong punggung Sasuke.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang. Tunggulah sebentar, Haruno- _san."_

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam _café_ dan aku menunggu di depan pintu. Beberapa pelayan menatapku dan salah satu dari mereka berkata padaku.

"Sasuke- _san_ tertarik padamu,lho. Ia bahkan memperhatikanmu diam-diam saat bekerja."

Aku tercekat dan menatap pelayan berambut hitam itu. Aku tak percaya ! Sasuke bersikap sangat dingin padaku, mana mungkin ia menyukaiku atau setidaknya tertarik padaku ?

"Tidak mungkin. Ia bahkan bersikap sangat dingin padaku." Jawabku dengan pelan.

Pria berambut orange itu terkekeh. Ia menghentikan tawa ketika terdapat pelanggan yang berjalan ke arah pintu dan ia segera menyapa pelanggan itu.

"Sasuke- _san_ hanya tak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaan nya." Ucap seorang pelayan lain.

Sasuke menghampiriku dan segera berjalan menuju pintu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia mengenakan jaket dan tas ransel di punggung nya. Menatap Sasuke yang memegang payung untukku bagaikan _déjà vu._ Kurasa bukan _déjà vu_ karena hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu dan sempat membuatku berdebar-debar.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan Sasuke mengarahkan payung tepat di atas kepalaku. Aku menutup pintu mobil dan ia menghampiri kursi di samping kursi pengemudi. Ia melepaskan jaketnya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan melilitnya di payung.

"Mengapa kau melepaskan jaketmu, Sasuke- _san_ ? Gunakan saja jaketmu."

"Payung ini akan membasahi mobilmu."

Kini aku benar-benar mengerti mengapa banyak gadis pengunjung café yang mengagumi Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pria yang terkesan misterius, dingin dan menjaga jarak. Namun ia juga menarik dengan ketampanan dan sikap nya yang perhatian tanpa menunjukkan nya secara eksplisit.

Aku menjalankan mobil ku dengan kecepatan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku harus segera sampai ke rumah dengan cepat sebelum ibu ku kembali menelpon.

"Dimana rumah mu, Sasuke-san ?"

"Antarkan aku ke stasiun."

"Stasiun di dekat _café ?_ "

"Hn."

"Tidak, aku ingin mengantarmu sampai di rumah. Bukankah kemarin kau juga mengantarku sampai ke rumah ?"

"Cukup antarkan sampai di stasiun saja."

"Kau serius ? Hari ini hujan dan sudah malam."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Aku terdiam dan tak mengatakan apapun. Ucapan Sasuke cukup untuk membuatku terdiam. Aku menyalakan musik di mobilku dan mengemudi menuju stasiun.

Aku memandang Sasuke dengan ekor mataku. Pria itu memejamkan mata nya, ia terlihat sangat lelah.

Aku mengemudi menuju stasiun dan Sasuke segera membuka matanya ketika menyadari mobil telah berhenti.

" _Arigato,_ Haruno- _san._ "

"Berhati-hatilah di perjalanan." Ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke segera turun dari mobil dan mengangkat tangan nya. Kurasa aku hanya berkhayal, namun pria itu melambaikan tangan padaku.

.

.

Aku memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk melupakan Naruto. Lebih dari satu bulan telah berlalu dan aku mulai melupakan Naruto. Persahabatan kami tak berubah meskipun kini aku lebih menjaga jarak dan dapat tersenyum ketika Naruto menunjukkan kemesraan nya dengan Hinata dihadapanku maupun Ino.

Sasuke tak berubah. Ia masih tetap bersikap dingin dan irit bicara. Namun ia mulai bersikap lebih ramah dan kami lebih banyak berinteraksi.

Hari ini aku datang ke _café_ bersama dengan Ino. Ia memaksaku untuk mengajaknya ketika aku menceritakan soal Sasuke padanya. Ino terlihat senang ketika Sasuke menghampiri meja ku.

"Selamat datang." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan buku menu.

"Terima kasih."

Aku menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. Pria itu sungguh manis ketika sedang tersenyum dan aku merasa ingin mengabadikan nya di dalam benakku.

"Hari ini kau datang ke _café_ lagi, Sakura ?"

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah _café_ favoritku. Lagipula _café_ ini berbeda dengan _café_ lain."

"Hn ?"

"Yah. Ada pelayan ketus yang jarang tersenyum di _café_ ini." Jawabku sambil menatap Sasuke.

Ia berdecak kesal dan menatap sekeliling. Terdapat seseorang yang mengacungkan tangan. Sasuke hendak menghampiri orang itu, namun seorang pelayan berambut merah telah lebih dulu menghampiri orang itu.

"Aku pesan _iced green tea latte_ dengan satu slice _red velvet_ dan _zuppa soup_." Ucap Ino.

"Aku juga pesan _zuppa soup_ dan _iced green tea latte_ dengan satu slice _green tea mille crepes_."

Sasuke mencatat pesananku dan meninggalkan mejaku. Ino tersenyum, matanya terus mengikuti Sasuke yang menghampiri komputer dan memasukkan daftar pesanan kami.

"Pria itu tampan juga. Bahkan ia lebih tampan dari Hidan- _senpai_."

"Sudah kubilang Hidan- _senpai_ itu tidak tampan. Kudengar ia bahkan mengikuti ajaran sesat. Aku pernah mendengar isu bila ia melukai diri nya sendiri demi ritual keagamaan."

"Mana mungkin Hidan- _senpai_ seperti itu ! Ia pernah melepaskan pakaian saat ekskul basket dan aku tak menemukan luka di tubuh nya."

"Bagaimana bila ia melukai tubuh nya di tempat yang tak terlihat, pig ?"

"Forehead !" Ino merengut kesal. "Sekarang Hidan- _senpai_ berkuliah di universitas apa ya ?"

"Mana kutahu."

"Oh ya. Pria bernama Sasuke itu agak mirip dengan _onii-chan_ yang suka kutemui di kereta dulu, lho."

Aku menatap Ino dengan antusias. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit antusias ketika membicarakan mengenai Sasuke. Aku merasa penasaran dengan pria itu. Menurutku, ia terlalu tertutup. Aku bahkan hanya mengetahui nama dan kelas nya tanpa memiliki kontak nya atau bahkan mengetahui dimana ia bersekolah. Kurasa ia hanya menganggapku seorang pelanggan ketika aku menganggapnya sebagai teman.

" _Onii-chan_ yang dulu sering kau ceritakan saat _middle school_? Yang katamu baik dan ramah itu ?"

"Ya, forehead. Uh… aku masih ingat ketika ia selalu memberikan tempat duduk nya ketika ia melihatku yang membawa banyak bahan makanan untuk praktek memasak konyol itu."

"Praktek memasak ? Bukankah dulu kau selalu meminta seseorang di kelompok untuk membeli semua bahan makanan dan membayar uang setelah membagi sesuai jumlah anggota kelompok, pig ?"

"Itu setelah aku merasa kerepotan harus membawa banyak bahan makanan di kereta, forehead." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum mengingat Ino yang begitu senang ketika menceritakan pertemuan-pertemuan nya dengan _onii-chan_ yang katanya 'cantik' dan maskulin itu. Sungguh deskripsi yang aneh.

Ino bahkan sangat senang saat ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan nama _onii-chan_ itu dan berhasil mengetahui nama pria itu.

"Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan _onii-chan_ itu lagi setelah lulus dari _middle school._ Apa sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja pada pelayan tampan tadi ? Siapa tahu ia kenal atau mungkin saja mereka bersaudara ?"

"Kau gila, pig ! Bagaimana dengan Sai- _kun_ mu itu ?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, kok. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya atau berusaha mencarinya."

"Jangan."

"Oh. Ayolah."

Sasuke kembali menghampiri meja dengan membawa seluruh pesananku. Ia meletakkan nampan dan tissue di bawah sendokku dan Ino.

"Ano… Uchiha- _san,_ apakah kau mengenal seorang pria bernama Itachi ? Ia memiliki wajah yang agak mirip denganmu dengan rambut panjang yang diikat." Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dan aku menginjak sepatu Ino tanpa sadar. Ia sungguh nekat.

Seolah mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Ino, Sasuke segera berkata, "Pria itu adalah kakakku. Dan sekarang ia adalah mahasiswa tingkat tiga."

Aku merasa malu dengan pertanyaan Ino. Ino bahkan tersenyum lega dihadapan Sasuke.

"Maaf ya. Teman ku sangat berlebihan, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Hn"

Ino tersenyum, entah apa makna nya. Sasuke telah meninggalkan meja dan Ino menatapku.

"Lihatlah, dia tidak apa-apa. Tadi ia beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arahmu, lho."

"Kurasa aku perlu mengirim mu ke rumah sakit jiwa, pig."

"Hey ! Kalau begitu aku akan lebih sering pergi ke _café_ ini."

Aku mengambil sendok dan menatap tissue yang terlihat aneh. Aku membuka lembaran tissue itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan.

 **Kau sudah kelas tiga, Sakura. Kurangilah kunjunganmu ke** _ **café**_ **dan belajarlah lebih serius.**

Aku tersenyum membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Bila pemilik _café_ mengetahui ini, pasti Sasuke akan segera dipecat. Ah… kurasa ucapan pelayan waktu itu memang benar. Setidaknya, walau hanya sedikit, ia memperhatikanku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu setiap kali akan pergi ke _café,_ forehead."

"Ya. Kalau perlu mengajakku setiap hari juga tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kita akan ujian dan _café_ ini dipenuhi dengan pelayan pria yang tampan."

Aku kembali menginjak sepatu Ino dengan keras hingga gadis itu memekik dengan kesal. Ucapan Ino memang benar, namun dari seluruh pelayan itu entah kenapa hanya Sasuke yang menarik atensi ku. Kuharap, ini hanyalah sebuah kekaguman biasa.

.

.

Aku mengurangi kunjunganku ke _café._ Setelah kejadian di hari itu aku sempat berkunjung ke _café_ dan Sasuke dengan sengaja tak mau melayani mejaku. Setelah itu, aku benar-benar mengikuti ucapan nya untuk tak sering berkunjung ke _Café._

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kali terakhir aku dan Ino berkunjung ke _café._ Kursus kami mengadakan kelas intensif yang diadakan setiap hari untuk persiapan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dan ujian akhir penentuan kelulusan.

Hari ini tidak ada kursus dan kami berdua merasa perlu untuk bersantai sejenak. Lagipula aku sudah menguasai sembilan puluh persen materi ujian sehingga aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan ujian yang diadakan bulan depan.

Ada yang terasa aneh dengan _café_ ini begitu memasukinya. Tak ada lagi sosok pria bersurai raven yang selalu menarik atensiku. Aku menatap sekeliling dan tak mendapati Sasuke.

Pelayan berambut merah dengan name tag bertuliskan Sasori di dadanya menghampiriku sambil tersenyum lembut dan menyerahkan menu. Aku menatap menu itu cukup lama dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apakah hari ini pelayan bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidak masuk bekerja ?"

Pelayan bernama Sasori itu tertawa. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya pelanggan yang menanyakan hal itu, nona. Uchiha Sasuke telah mengundurkan diri tiga hari yang lalu."

Tubuhku terasa lemas seketika, begitupun dengan Ino yang menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Ino membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Mengapa ia berhenti ?"

"Katanya ia ingin fokus untuk ujian kelulusan _high school_ dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi."

Aku terdiam. Kami bahkan tak bertukar nomor telepon atau akun jejaring sosial. Aku tak berani menanyakan nomor telepon Sasuke pada pelayan itu. Aku yakin bila pelayan itu takkan memberikan nya padaku.

"Apakah kau memiliki nomor ponsel atau alamat email nya ?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tidak ada."

Sudah kuduga. Pelayan itu takkan memberikannya pada kami. Atau mungkin ia sendiri benar-benar tidak memilikinya.

Aku memesan dua potong kue dan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ untuk hari ini. Aku juga memesan sepotong kue untuk dibawa pulang. Aneh, aku merasa jantungku mencelos dan kecewa.

Aku tak menangis meskipun hatiku terasa sakit dan aku ingin menangis. Aku takkan membiarkan diriku menangis dan hanya akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain dan merepotkan Ino. Bila dulu aku menangis karena masalah keluarga atau Naruto, masih ada seorang pelayan ketus yang akan memberiku tissue tambahan dan takkan mengusirku bila aku duduk terlalu lama di _café._ Namun kini pelayan itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Bila aku tertarik atau bahkan jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria maka akan selalu berakhir buruk. Aku tak tahu mengapa, namun kurasa _kami-sama_ tak mengizinkanku untuk tertarik atau jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Forehead, akankah kau berkunjung ke _café_ ini lagi ?"

"Mungkin tidak lagi untuk sementara waktu."

"Apakah karena Sasuke- _kun ?"_ Ino bangkit berdiri dan duduk di sampingku serta merangkulku sambil mengusap-usap punggung ku dengan penuh simpati.

"Begitulah. Aku kehilangan hampir seluruh alasanku untuk datang ke _café_ ,pig"

Ino menatap ku dengan tatapan simpati.

"Sebetulnya aku juga kecewa, namun masih banyak pelayan tampan lain."

Aku mengangguk. Ucapan Ino memang tidak salah. Harus kuakui bila hampir seluruh pelayan pria di _café_ ini tampan dan manis. Namun mereka semua berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau sudah move on dari Naruto _baka_ dan beralih pada Sasuke _-kun_ ?"

Aku terbelalak. Aku tak mengira bila Ino mengetahui perasaan yang mati-matian kusembunyikan. Aku tak yakin bila aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Kurasa ia bahkan tak menganggapku sebagai teman.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Hey, kita sesama wanita, forehead. Aku dapat mengetahuinya hanya dengan memperhatikanmu."

"Uh.. untuk Naruto memang benar. Namun aku tidak akan beralih pada Sasuke, pig."

"Mengapa ? Kau akan tetap mempertahankan perasaanmu pada Naruto, forehead ? Sebaiknya menyerah saja. Aku kasihan padamu."

"Aku telah melupakan Naruto. "

"Lalu ?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari sekadar pelanggan yang rutin berkunjung ke _café._ Maka tak mungkin aku memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekadar kekaguman."

"Ternyata tak hanya Naruto. Kau juga tidak peka, forehead."

"Tidak peka ?"

"Bila ia tidak memperhatikanmu mana mungkin ia mau mengobrol dan menuliskan pesan di tissue agar kau tak berkunjung ke _café_ terlalu sering ?"

"Mungkin saja ia muak denganku yang berkunjung terlalu sering ke _café ?_ Atau ia mengobrol dengan semua pelanggan lain ?"

"Kurasa tidak. Ia bahkan bersikap dingin padaku." Ino mengerucutkan bibir dan menatapku dengan jengkel.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan ? Aku bahkan tak yakin dengan perasaanku."

"Mudah untuk meyakinkannya. Tunggulah selama sebulan atau lebih. Bila kau masih bersedih dan merindukan nya, maka kau menyukainya. Ingatlah apa saja yang telah dilakukan pria itu padanya, bila kau menganggap segala hal yang dilakukan pria itu adalah hal baik, maka itu "

"Sesederhana itukah ?"

"Ya. Aku telah mencobanya ketika _onii-chan_ itu menghilang dan aku merasa biasa-biasa saja setelah beberapa minggu tak bertemu dengan nya. Maka dapat dipastikan bila aku tak menyukainya."

Aku memeluk Ino dengan erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas saran nya. Aku percaya dengan takdir. Bila aku dan Sasuke ditakdirkan bersama, tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi maka kami akan bertemu kembali. Bila tidak, maka walaupun aku terus mencari dan bahkan bertemu kembali, maka kami takkan bersama.

Kurasa menunggu adalah pilihan yang tepat. Aku ingin memastikan perasaan Sasuke padaku. Aku tak menginginkan banyak hal darinya, namun hanya dengan dirinya yang menganggapku sebagai teman pun sudah cukup.

.

.

 **-Empat tahun kemudian-**

Aku melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu kedatangan setelah mengambil bagasi dengan satu tangan memegang tiket pesawat. Setelah lulus dari _high school,_ aku sengaja memilih perguruan tinggi di luar negeri.

Ayahku telah bercerai dengan ibuku dan mereka berdua telah bersama dengan orang lain yang mereka cintai. Aku tak ingin kembali ke Jepang bila perusahaanku tak menugaskanku untuk bekerja di kantor pusat di Jepang.

Aku lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik dan aku bahkan mendapatkan beberapa tawaran pekerjaan sebelum lulus. Naruto juga bekerja di kantor yang sama, ia bahkan menyarankanku untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan di Chiworld Company, perusahaan multinasional yang telah berdiri lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun.

Persahabatanku dengan Naruto telah membaik. Kini aku bahkan tak merasakan apapun ketika bertemu dengan nya dan tak lagi merasa sesak ketika melihat kebersamaan Naruto dan Hinata.

Kini aku berusaha melupakan Sasuke. Setelah aku lulus aku baru saja menyadari bila aku tak hanya kagum pada Sasuke. Namun aku tak berusaha mencarinya. Aku memang menemukan beberapa akun dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke di jejaring sosial, namun aku tak tahu yang mana Sasuke yang kucari.

Ino memberitahuku bila _café_ telah ditutup dua tahun setelah aku meninggalkan Jepang. Saat itu aku menangis, dan kini perasaan sedih itu masih mengganjal di hati ku. Kenanganku akan seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke telah hilang. Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah tissue yang diberikan padanya dan masih kusimpan hingga saat ini meskipun tissue itu telah menguning.

Hinata dan Ino menjemputku di bandara dan mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan kearahku. Aku segera menghampiri mereka dengan setengah berlari. Aku memeluk mereka dengan erat.

Mereka semua banyak berubah dalam empat tahun, mungkin hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku.

"Ya ampun ! Kau berubah menjadi semakin cantik, forehead." Ino memelukku dengan erat.

"Oh ya ? Kau malah semakin gendut, pig."

"Hey ! Aku akan mengadukan ucapanmu pada Sai- _kun_ nanti."

"Bahkan Sai juga mengataimu gendut sewaktu _high school._ "

"Diamlah ! Aku tak seberuntung Hinata dalam hal tubuh. Ia tak pernah gendut meskipun makan sebanyak apapun."

Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia semakin cantik dengan rambut panjang dan terlihat lebih dewasa. Ia terlihat jauh lebih percaya diri dibandingkan empat tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura-chan, _café_ tempatmu berkunjung dengan Ino- _chan_ dulu sudah tutup." Ujar Hinata.

"Hinata juga ikut sedih bersama dengan kita. Ia sempat terpesona dengan pelayan bernama Sasori disana."

"Yamete !" Pekik Hinata dengan wajah memerah. "Urusai, Ino- _chan._ "

Aku tertawa melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat konyol. Hinata yang pendiam kini dapat memekik dan mengumpat dengan kesal. Kurasa ia mulai terpengaruh dengan Naruto.

Kami bertiga berjalan menghampiri mobil Ino yang terparkir di tempat parkir bandara. Aku memasukkan barang bawaanku ke dalam mobil.

Mobil mulai berjalan setelah pintu tertutup dan aku memandang sekeliling. Jepang terlihat semakin modern setelah empat tahun.

"Aku membawakan sekantung cemilan untuk kalian berdua. Kantung nya kuletakkan di kursi barisan tengah." Ujarku pada Hinata dan Ino.

"Ah ! Kau menggagalkan dietku, forehead."

"Kau selalu mengatakan diet dan tak pernah kurus, pig."

"Kali ini pasti akan berhasil. Aku akan bertunangan dengan Sai- _kun_ sebentar lagi, begitupun dengan Naruto dan Hinata."

Aku terperanjat. Usia kami bertiga dua puluh dua tahun dan mereka semua akan bertunangan. Di usia dua puluh dua tahun aku bahkan belum memiliki kekasih.

"Mengapa ? Kau cemburu pada kami, forehead ?"

"Tidak. Aku juga pernah memiliki kekasih, kok. Hanya saja kami tidak cocok dan putus."

"Bila kau bertemu dengan 'orang itu' kau pasti akan senang, Sakura- _chan_."

"Hinata !" Ino mendesis.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan orang itu ?"

"Ah tidak. Maksudku boss baru mu nanti, Sakura- _chan._ Naruto- _kun_ mengatakan bila calon boss mu sangat tampan meskipun sikap nya sangat menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan ? Itu tidak akan menyenangkan, Hinata." Jawabku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Apakah kau melewati Fujiyama Bakery kemarin, Ino- _chan_ ? Tempat itu sudah tutup sekarang."

"Yah…" Ino menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Padahal _curry pie_ disana enak dan murah."

Aku mendengarkan obrolan mereka dengan bosan. Banyak hal telah berubah dan aku tak memiliki topik pembicaraan untuk menyambung percakapan mereka berdua. Aku merasa lelah setelah penerbangan selama lebih dari sepuluh jam.

" _Café_ tempat kita berkunjung dulu telah dibuka kembali dengan nama yang sama menggantikan Fujiyama Bakery." Ujar Hinata.

Seketika aku membuka mataku dan menyahuti ucapan mereka.

"Apakah itu benar ? Kalian sudah berkunjung ke tempat itu ?"

"Belum. Namun sebaiknya kita berkunjung besok." Saran Ino.

"Aku akan berkunjung malam ini. Apakah kalian berdua ingin ikut ?"

"Uh… tidak. Aku memiliki jadwal kencan dengan Sai- _kun_ malam ini."

"Aku juga akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan sepupu ku." Tolak Hinata. "Bagaimana bila kau menemaniku di pesta ? Naruto- _kun_ tak dapat menemaniku malam ini."

"Sebaiknya biarkan forehead beristirahat saja. Ia masih _jetlag_ dan malah akan menyusahkanmu di pesta, Hinata."

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidur di pesawat."

"Dia ingin menunggu seseorang di _café_ itu, Hinata."

"Tidak ! Siapa yang kutunggu disana ?" Pekikku dengan wajah memerah.

"Perlukah kusebutkan nama nya ?"

"Tidak perlu." Aku menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Hinata dan Ino tertawa dengan keras. Aku tak sabar untuk tiba di apartemen ibu ku dan segera pergi ke _café_ itu. Probabilitas bertemu dengan Sasuke hampir tidak ada, namun entah kenapa aku merasa bila keputusan untuk datang ke _café_ adalah hal yang tepat.

Aku akan mengikuti kata hatiku untuk kali ini.

.

.

Aku tertidur setelah sampai di rumah. Ibu ku telah menikah dengan seorang ilmuwan berpenampilan eksentrik bernama Orochimaru. Ia berpenampilan seperti wanita dan aku sempat mengira bila ibu ku menjadi lesbian dan menikahi seorang wanita.

Namun pria itu merupakan seorang lelaki tulen yang memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Anko dan anak laki-laki bernama Kabuto yang lebih tua dariku.

Aku tidak terlalu menyukai Orochimaru. Namun setidaknya ia bersikap cukup baik padaku. Setidaknya ia tak membentakku atau memukulku seperti ayahku dulu untuk saat ini.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan _casual dress_ putih berlengan pendek di atas lutut dengan tas hitam dan _heels_ berwarna hitam. Aku mengemudi menuju _café_ itu dengan perasaan tak sabar.

Aku mengemudi dengan cepat dan berharap dapat menemukan seseorang yang kucari. _Café_ itu telah berubah dan aku menghembuskan nafas kecewa. _Café_ itu kini bertema _vintage modern_ , bukan model perancis seperti dulu.

Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu ketika aku masuk ke dalam _café_ dan aku bagaikan merasa _déjà vu._ Aku mengenal seluruh susunan kursi di _café_ ini. Tidak, aku bahkan mengingatnya !

Aku menghampiri tempat duduk favorit ku di sudut ruangan. Aku begitu kecewa ketika mendapati tulisan 'RESERVED' di atas meja.

Aku memilih duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk favorit ku dan menerima buku menu yang diberikan pelayan. Beberapa pelayan menatap ke arahku dan membuatku merasa sedikit risih.

Dengan sedikit takut, pelayan yang melayani meja ku bertanya dengan sangat sopan.

"Apakah anda nona Haruno Sakura ?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya aku tidak mengenal pelayan ini. Bagaimana ia mengetahui nama ku ?

"Ya. Darimana anda mengetahui nama saya ?"

"Meja itu dipesan dengan nama anda. Silahkan anda berpindah." Pelayan itu menghampiri meja di sudut ruangan favorit ku dan mengangkat tulisan 'RESERVED'.

"Maaf. Namun saya tidak memesan meja di _café_ ini." Tolakku.

"Kami tidak tahu. Terdapat reservasi untuk meja ini dengan nama anda."

"Eh, tapi…"

Pelayan itu tak menggubrisku dan menyerahkan buku menu. Kurasa Ino atau Hinata cepat-cepat menelpon _café_ ini untuk memesan meja dengan namaku. Setelah ini aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ino atau Hinata.

Aku memesan _red velvet cake_ dengan _chicken steak_ dan _iced green tea latte_ untuk malam ini. Aku menyukai _iced green tea latte_ di _café_ ini dan kuharap rasanya masih tetap sama.

Saat ini pukul enam sore dan tak seperti biasanya _Café_ ini sepi. Hinata mengatakan bila _café_ ini sangat ramai saat ia melewatinya. Bahkan terdapat antrian di depan _café._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku tak tertarik dengan siapapun yang datang dan memilih untuk memainkan _game_ di ponselku. Terdengar suara sepatu yang berderap diikuti dengan langkah kaki yang menghampiri mejaku.

Terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan atletis dengan surai raven yang menghampiri mejaku. Pria itu terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke, namun kurasa ia bukan Sasuke. Sasuke memiliki rambut mencuat bak bokong ayam dan pria ini tidak.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pria itu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan ku. Aku menatap pria itu dengan tajam.

"Maaf, bisakah anda meninggalkan meja ini ? Saya tidak mengenal anda."

"Hn ? Kau tidak mengingatku ?" Pria itu menyeringai.

"Saya akan memanggil pelayan bila anda tidak segera meninggalkan meja ini" Ujarku dengan ketus.

Pria itu tertawa dan berkata, "Coba saja."

Merasa kesal, aku segera memanggil seorang pelayan dengan mengacungkan tangan. Apa-apaan dengan _café_ ini. Bagaimana mungkin para pelayan hanya diam ketika seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam _café_ dan duduk di meja ku ketika aku mengusir orang itu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Seorang pelayan menghampiriku dengan wajah yang terlihat gugup.

"Bisakah anda meminta pria ini untuk pindah ke meja lain ? Bila tidak, saya akan membatalkan pesanan saya."

"T-tapi… Uchiha-sama…"

Aku tersentak mendengar nama itu. Uchiha adalah nama keluarga Sasuke dan pria dihadapanku terlihat berbeda dengan Sasuke dalam hal kepribadian. Sasuke takkan menampilkan seringaian menyebalkan seperti ini meskipun ia sangat ketus.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, calon boss mu sekaligus pemilik _café_ ini."

"E-eh ? Ano… k-kau…" Ucapanku terputus seketika. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Rasa kaget, bahagia sekaligus jengkel bercampur menjadi satu hingga sulit untuk kudeskripsikan. Aku tak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke setelah empat tahun.

"Kau pasti berbohong !" Desisku. "Sasuke yang kukenal takkan menampilkan seringaian menyebalkan sepertimu. Lagipula mana mungkin ia mengingatku ?"

"Hn ? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan seorang gadis yang datang ke _café_ hampir setiap hari dan duduk di meja di sudut ruangan ?"

Hey ! Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui bila aku selalu duduk di sudut ruangan ? Aku masih tak percaya bila pria ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mencubit lengan ku dan terasa sakit.

"Gadis itu juga mengatakan bila aku adalah pelayan ketus yang jarang tersenyum. Terkadang ia juga menangis di sudut ruangan dan-"

Perasaanku bagaikan kembang api yang akan meledak. Air mata menggenang di mata ku dan hendak mengalir, jantung ku terasa sesak dengan luapa kegembiraan yang kurasakan.

Aku memutus ucapan pria di hadapan ku dan meneteskan air mata.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke- _kun._ Mengapa kau menghilang begitu saja ? Kau membuatku memikirkan keadaanmu selama empat tahun."

Air mata ku mengalir tak tertahan dan Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya. Ia tak lagi memberiku tissue tambahan, sebagai gantinya ia mengusap air mata ku dengan telunjuk nya yang lentik.

"Aku tak menghilang."

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku ?"

"Karena kita tak sempat bertemu."

"Lalu dimana kau berada bila kau tak menghilang ?"

"Terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan."

"Ayolah. Kau membuatku penasaran, Sasuke- _kun._ Setidaknya inti nya saja."

"Baiklah." Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan memandangku sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Orang tua ku mengetahui bila aku bekerja sambilan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dan sempat menemui kakak ku yang telah diusir dari rumah. Aku berjanji akan meneruskan usaha mereka asalkan mereka membiarkanku untuk tetap bekerja hingga akhir bulan januari."

Aku merasa penasaran dengan cerita Sasuke yang terdengar aneh. Namun aku memutuskan untuk tak bertanya mengenai masalah pribadi seseorang.

"Begitukah ? Selama ini aku benar-benar tak tahu. Maafkan aku"

"Kau kira aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari sekadar pelanggan ?"

"Eh ? Darimana kau tahu, Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

"Dobe memberitahuku."

"Dobe ?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi pertanda bila aku tak mengerti maksud pria itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ralatnya.

Hey ! Ternyata tak hanya aku yang menganggap Naruto bodoh. Sasuke juga berpendapat sama.

"Darimana kau mengenal nya ? Sungguh, kau membuatku penasaran. Ia menghasutku untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari Chiworld Company."

"Ia teman sefakultasku."

Aku terbalalak. Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan Naruto nanti. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak memberitahuku bila ia mengenal Sasuke ?

"Uh… Naruto baka tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku bila ia mengenalmu."

"Aku yang memintanya untuk tak mengatakan padamu."

'Mengapa ?"

"Aku ingin memastikan perasaanku sendiri."

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apapun. Tak hanya aku yang meragukan perasaanku padanya, iapun juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Apakah kau mereservasi meja ini dengan namaku ?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat semakin dewasa dengan kulit putih mulus dan wajah tampan. Iris onyx nya tetap tak berubah, masih terlihat tajam dan menawan. Bibir nya yang tipis terlihat sensual. Senyum tipis di wajah nya membuat wajah nya terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan datang ?"

"Pelayan memberitahuku."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku menyimpan meja itu dan meminta pelayan menghubungi ku bila seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri sepertimu datang."

"Jadi… kau menungguku ?" Ucapku dengan nafas tercekat. Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Hn."

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan alasanmu melakukan semua ini. Bisakah kau menjelaskan alasanmu padaku ?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku terbelalak seketika dan menatap Sasuke dengan tak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa ? Kau… mencintaiku ?"

"Hn."

"Apa alasanmu ?"

"Menurutmu, apakah cinta memerlukan alasan ?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku juga mencintainya dan hingga kini aku tak tahu apa alasan ku. Aku hanya menerka-nerka dan tak pernah menemukan alasan yang pasti.

"Bila kau ingin tahu apa alasanku mencintaimu, aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja, kau gadis yang berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis yang kutemui. Itulah yang membuatmu menarik."

Wajahku memerah seketika dan aku mengulum sudut bibirku agar tak terangkat. Perasaanku menghangat seketika dan air mata kebahagiaan kembali menetes.

Aku mencintai segala hal mengenai Sasuke. Aku mencintai dirinya yang menunjukkan perhatian secara implisit dan mengantarku pulang. Aku menyukai cara nya mengungkapkan perasaan dengan kata-kata. Kurasa tak ada hal yang membuatku tak mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku ?" Sasuke menatap mata ku dengan langsung. Ia terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan nya. Wajah nya telah memerah sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Penantianku selama empat tahun sama sekali tak sia-sia. Kini aku mengetahui alasan mengapa _kami-sama_ tak membiarkanku bersama dengan Naruto. _Kami-sama_ tak bermaksud membuatku kehilangan setiap pria yang kucintai. _Kami-sama_ hanya sedang mengujiku dan memastikan bila aku mendapatkan pria terbaik untuk menjadi pasanganku.

Seandainya empat tahun yang lalu aku tak berkunjung ke _café,_ akankah Sasuke tetap menjadi takdir ku ? Bila saat itu aku tak tertidur di _café_ , akankah aku berinteraksi dengan Sasuke ?

Kurasa, _kami-sama_ telah mengatur segala hal dalam hidupku. Dan Sasuke adalah hadiah terbaik yang diberikan _kami-sama_ padaku. Kini, aku tak menyesali segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku tak takut dengan segala hal yang akan terjadi padaku.

Aku yakin bila Sasuke akan selalu ada untukku dan akupun aku selalu ada untuknya. Mungkin, lima, sepuluh atau bahkan lima puluh tahun lagi kami akan tetap saling mencintai.

Karena, kami saling mencintai walau tanpa alasan dan kami percaya bila kami ditakdirkan untuk saling bersama dan mencintai satu sama lain.

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Thanks udah ngebaca fanfict ini. Ini kali pertama ngebuat fanfict one shot panjang happy ending diluar kepentingan lomba.

Belakangan ini author ngebuat banyak fict SasuNaru & sempet memutuskan untuk nggak membuat SasuSaku setelah merasa bosan.

Cuma belakangan ini author mendapat banyak ide untuk pair SasuSaku & memutuskan untuk ngebuat SasuSaku lagi.

Author mengharapkan kritik & saran untuk review ini.


End file.
